Methods and processes for continuously finger jointing pieces of lumber end-to-end in order to create a continuous line of lumber which can be cut to desired lengths are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,705 issued to Cromeens et al. discloses methods and means for the continuous vertical finger jointing of lumber. In the Cromeens et al. patent reference, the ends of individual short timbers are conveyed transversely along their longitudinal axis in an abutting side-by-side, on-edge relationship or in a solid sheet-like array throughout the finger shaping operations and application of adhesive to one end of each timber. The timbers are maintained in right angular relation to their longitudinal axis of travel and are then assembled end-to-end during linear conveyance to a final step where they are cut to desired lengths. Further, another patent issued to Strickler, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,723, describes a process for producing end jointed lumber wherein the continuous resulting lumber can be cut into desired lengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,771 issued to Shannon et al. discloses a structural truss having upper and lower wooden chords that are separated along their lengths by vertical wooden struts. A finger jointing machine is used to create continuous lengths of chords and a paper membrane having an adhesive backing is applied to the underside of the chords by a pressure roll. Precut strut members are inserted downwardly between the continuous lengths of chords, and on top of the adhesive backed membrane. A second adhesive backed membrane is applied to the upper faces of the chords and struts and the adhesive backed membranes which contain the loosely assembled truss frame are then cured thereby securing the membranes and truss frame elements together. The continuous one piece truss frame is then cut into predetermined lengths.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,280 issued to Taylor, describes a method and machine structure for finger jointing lumber. More specifically, this patent reference discloses a continuous process for joining incoming random lengths of lumber to form a continuous outgoing length of lumber which can be cut into desired lengths. The process includes the steps of I) clamping the ends of two pieces of lumber at a predetermined distance apart from one another, ii) trimming the end of the lumber pieces using a trim saw, iii) simultaneously preshaping the opposing board ends to form opposing and complimentary angled finger members using a single axis preshaper saw, iv) further shaping and forming the opposing angled finger members using a heated die to densify and lengthen the angled finger members, v) simultaneously applying adhesive material to the angled finger members, and vi) jamming the finger members of the opposing board ends in an interlocking relationship for a predetermined period of time.
Several other prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,233, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,634, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,340, disclose methods and apparatus for finger jointing lumber. Still other prior art patents, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,842, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,050, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,502 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,556, disclose methods and apparatus directed to wood truss structures, wood truss joints, and truss framed housing comprising preassembled frames.
Conventional wooden trusses comprise an assemblage of lumber members which form a rigid framework. Roof and floor trusses in the building industry comprise long upper and lower wooden chords that are separated by a combination of vertical and diagonal wooden struts that are joined to the chords by nails or metal truss connector plates. The wooden members which comprise the truss must be cut to predetermined lengths with their ends sometimes cut at predetermined angles depending upon the resulting location of the truss in the building structure. Accordingly, a process which efficiently and effectively cuts all of the wooden members required for any given structural truss would greatly reduce the cost and time involved in preparing a lumber order for that given truss, and at the same time eliminate unnecessary waste lumber material associated with processing the lumber for that truss.
Although the prior art patents disclose methods and apparatus for continuously finger jointing pieces of lumber end-to-end in order to create a continuous line of lumber which can be cut to desired lengths, none of the prior art patents addresses the material handling problems associated with cutting and preparing the different wooden members required for a given truss structure. For example, although different lengths of a given width and grade of lumber may be cut from a continuous line of lumber of that same width and grade, a completely different grade and width may be required for another wooden member within a given truss. This would require the handling and processing of a different grade and width of lumber. To date, no one has conceived of a method or process for streamlining the cutting and processing of the wooden members required for building a given truss which eliminates the need for handling several different lengths of varying grades of lumber. Accordingly, there is a need for a method or process for managing the cutting and shaping of wooden members which comprise a given truss which reduces the manpower and increases the efficiency of the equipment needed for the process by eliminating the need for handling several different lengths of lumber of varying grades, which eliminates waste by eliminating the majority of the lumber which comprises the trim ends associated with trimming the varying lengths of lumber, and which increases production efficiency by enabling the equipment involved in the material management process to operate without significant downtime or waiting time.
The system and process for material management of the present invention may also be used in conventional light frame construction of housing. In other words, the system and process for material management of the present invention may also be used to efficiently cut and shape all of the wooden members or elements required for a preassembled rigid framework such as a floor truss, a roof truss, or a wall truss, or a preassembled rigid framework which combines floor, wall and roof truss components into a rigid structure for light construction.